


It's Halloween?

by thirdmixtape



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdmixtape/pseuds/thirdmixtape
Summary: Jungeun whips her phone out and sends a text to Sooyoung.[Worst Jung]: can you ask Hyejoo what costume Yerim’s got on today?[Hag]: and the worst mother of the year award goes to……





	It's Halloween?

This was Jungeun’s worst nightmare.

 

Jungeun has lost Yerim.

 

☾ ☽

 

 

Here she was, standing at the front of her child’s school, surrounded by 6-year olds all dressed up. _It’s Halloween?_ She checks the date on her phone: Wednesday, 31 October. Yep, it’s Halloween.

 

It’s Halloween and all these tiny humans are running towards their parents, and Jungeun’s getting a headache from all the blur of colors swirling past her. That, and she feels nauseous knowing she has no idea what her child looks like today & she’s been on the lookout for Yerim for the past 10 minutes trying to spot her, when it would usually take 2 whole minutes for Yerim to run to her and hop in the car to leave for home. Yerim better show up soon…

 

Jungeun whips her phone out and sends a text to Sooyoung.

 

[Worst Jung]: can you ask Hyejoo what costume Yerim’s got on today?

 

[Hag]: and the worst mother of the year award goes to……

 

[Worst Jung]: soo, just shut up and ask her!

 

[Hag]: LOL

[Hag]: she’s a Harry Potter character

 

[Worst Jung]: …..

[Worst Jung]: which one?

 

[Hag]: lol, like i’d know….

[Hag]: ask ur wife????

 

[Worst Jung]: i can’t… i’m supposed to pick up Yerim today but i have no idea what she looks like and right now almost all the kids are gone!!!!!! if she finds out i’ve lost our baby, i’m done for… i’m gonna have to move in with you, Jiwoo and the girls so i suggest you keep your mouth shut and don’t mention this to her!!

 

[Hag]: lol as if i’d let you in...

[Hag]: ur going straight to the curb

 

[Worst Jung]: fyi - i really /did/ try to talk Jiwoo out of marrying you

 

[Hag]: /straight/ to the curb

 

Jungeun decides that the next time she comes over to the Ha household, she’s going to give Yerim and the girls cups of grape juice without straws. That’s _guaranteed_ spillage on Sooyoung’s brand new, white rug she’s been bragging about during Sunday brunch at the Jo’s.

 

Jungeun looks up from her phone to try and spot Yerim again. It doesn’t help that most of the kids were dressed as Harry Potter characters either. There were several groups of them in their cloaks, one group swinging their wands around while shouting profanities at each other with the teacher on after school pick up duty trying to reprimand them. Jungeun recognises the teacher to be Hyunjin, who also happens to be dressed up as a Slytherin student.

 

“Hyunjin!”

 

Hyunjin turns around to the call of her name, brows furrowed as she tries to catch whoever called her informally. Her brows relax, and a quick smile grows on her face as she sees Jungeun on her way over to her.

 

“Jungeun! Sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye after brunch. I had to take Heejin home, you know how our wives love a good glass of wine. Kahei always loves to bring out the goods once the kids have gone to the playroom. Also… I’m beginning to think Sooyoung’s rigged the babysitter brunch raffle… you’ve been pulled 3 weeks in a row now. What’d you do to her?”

 

“Well it doesn’t help that you and Heejin are never in the raffle. We’re waiting for y'all to get your own little monster. And Sooyoung… she thinks I spilled red wine on her rug on _purpose_.”

 

“Uhhh, there’s not going to be a mini Jeon-Kim anytime soon. We’re both still young and plus, we both deal with a hundred little monsters every day.” Hyunjin says as she lets out a huge sigh. “And wow, she still thinks it was on purpose? But everyone saw you trip on Chae’s toys? Well it’s alright, she bought a new one anyway… And honestly, I was sick of hearing it after the first minute… Like, hello! We all saw the Facebook live you streamed when you bought it!”

 

“The day Jiwoo discovered Facebook live was the day I should’ve deleted Facebook to be honest. And obviously Jiwoo got Sooyoung on to it… Anyways… Have you caught sight of Yerim? It’s my turn to pick her up today but I don’t know where she is.”

 

“Yerim? She’s gone-” Hyunjin stops her sentence as she catches a few kids running around throwing rocks at each other. “Little shits” Jungeun hears Hyunjin whisper to herself. “Put those rocks down! That does _not_ count as earth bending!” Hyunjin shouts at the small group of kids dressed as characters from the Avatar series. Hyunjin quickly turns to Jungeun, “Sorry Jungeun, duty calls!”

 

Jungeun’s eyes widen as she realises Hyunjin is holding a scooter… with a small broom tied to the side of the bottom plate. She sighs as she watches her friend scoot away on her wack-ass, reject nimbus 2000 broomstick scooter.

 

Jungeun slowly walks back to the parking lot as she unlocks her phone. Sometimes Haseul or Kahei would pick up Yerim and the gang for a playdate at theirs. It was probably mentioned to her this morning, but she was running late so she wasn’t really paying attention to what her wife was saying to her when she was quickly trying to funnel her coffee into her thermos. She decides to text her only trustworthy friend out of the lot.

 

[Jungjung]: Hey Haseul! Send a pic of the babies pls!

 

[MOTY]: _picture attached_

[MOTY]: _picture attached_

 

[Jungjung]: is that…..

[Jungjung]: oh my god…

 

[MOTY]: Yeojin WANTED to be princess fiona ok

 

[Jungjung]: …..and you let her?

 

[MOTY]: you already know how loud Yeojin is….

[MOTY]: so imagine that Yeo… BUT she’s shouting into a megaphone which ALSO has a microphone in front of it…

 

[Jungjung]: what’d Kahei say?

 

[MOTY]: she said at least she didn’t choose donkey… which is actually more fitting since Yeojin does not shut up

 

[Jungjung]: hahaha fair enough

[Jungjung]: also, Chae & Hye are so so so so cute

[Jungjung]: little red riding hood and a frickin baby wolf

 

[MOTY]: _picture attached_

 

[Jungjung]: HAHAHA

[Jungjung]: i cannot BELIEVE you got a pic of sooyoung dressed as an old hag

[Jungjung]: she’s so whipped for Jiwoo it’s ridiculous

 

[MOTY]: i hate Jiwoo

[MOTY]: she gets costumes right /every time/

[MOTY]: also, sooyoung told me to tell you that she’s going to beat your ass next time she sees you

[MOTY]: whether the kids are there or not

 

[Jungjung]: says Mother of the Year 3 years running

[Jungjung]: which is a big feat since Yeo is your kid

[Jungjung]: no offense

[Jungjung]: and I LOVE Jiwoo… she really got Sooyoung to dress as little red riding hood’s grandma LOL

[Jungjung]: and PLEASE post the pics on Facebook! I need everyone to see the original before I make memes out of it

 

[MOTY]: none taken lol

[MOTY]: hahahaha i will in a bit! I’ll tag you!

 

[Jungjung]: you’re the best!!!!!!!

[Jungjung]: and also…….. is Yerim running around too much to take a pic?

 

[MOTY]: huh?

[MOTY]: she’s not here

 

Jungeun stops walking and almost falls to her knees. She feels like all the air has been knocked out of her.

 

This was Jungeun’s worst nightmare.

 

Jungeun has lost Yerim.

 

Jinsol is going to kill her.

 

Her poor baby, gone. Forever.

 

And her other baby is going to kick her out of the house. Forever.

 

She’s going to be baby-less.

 

“Yerim! Yerim!” Jungeun starts shouting, the panic slowly taking over her body. She runs back to the front of the school to catch Hyunjin, but everyone’s left. She starts to phone Hyunjin, but she doesn’t answer. Jungeun groans, realising that that girl _never_ has her phone on her. She then calls Heejin despite knowing the girl won’t answer either since she gives vocal lessons to older students after school at the Arts Academy across the road.

 

Just as Jungeun was about to call Jiwoo her phone starts vibrating and it almost jumps out of her hands before she quickly secures her grasp on it. She looks at her screen to see it’s exactly who she wishes it wasn’t.

 

[BABY is calling...]

 

Jungeun takes a deep breath as she presses the green ‘accept’ circle on her screen. Instantly, she hears her wife’s voice and she feels her chest constrict.

 

“Hey, you running a little late today? Well, hurry on home to me baby, I’ve missed you.”

 

“Hey babe… Uhhh… just... wait, hold on...” Jungeun says before holding her phone an arm’s length away as she tries to breathe.

 

“What’s going on? Is someone with you? Jungeun?”

 

“No! Just…”

 

“Ok… well then, stop being suss. It’s making me think you’re doing something I _know_ you wouldn’t dare be doing.”

 

“What? Wait, no! As if! No… It’s… I lost Yerim, ok!”

 

“What?!”

 

“I lost our baby… I didn’t know it was that Halloween thing today so I didn’t expect there to be children in costumes everywhere… and since I was running late today, I didn’t catch Yerim in her costume so I had no idea what she’s wearing. So, I’ve been waiting out front for her, but I never saw her… And none of the others knows where she is. Baby, I’m so sorry! I’ll meet you at the police station? We need to report our missing baby!” Jungeun quickly explains to her wife. She waits with bated breath for Jinsol’s reaction, but she hears nothing on the other side of the phone.

 

“Baby?? Babe… Jinsol? _Please_ say something. Anything. Shout at me, I don’t care, just please, I need to hear you.”

 

“Jungeun…”

 

“Yes baby, what?!”

 

“Yerim’s piano & vocal lessons got moved to Wednesdays…”

 

“And today is...”

 

“Wednesday…”

 

“Right…”

 

“I told you not to worry about picking her up after school before you went out the door, but I should’ve known you wouldn’t have heard, or you’d forget… I should’ve texted you. I’m sorry baby.”

 

Jungeun releases a huge sigh of relief. She didn’t lose Yerim and she wasn’t going to live her life without Jinsol either. Her moment of relief is cut short when she hears Jinsol’s voice through her phone.

 

“Baaaaaaaaaabe, hurry home... All I could think about at work was giving you a treat for Halloween… I’ve literally been waiting all day for you. Get here quickly so we have more time before we’ve got to pick up our baby.”

 

“Shi- right. On my way babe!” Jungeun says as she starts running to her car.

 

It’s Halloween and Jungeun’s getting herself a damn treat after living through her worst nightmare.

 

 

 

☾ ☽

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi friends,
> 
> Lately, I've been trying to practice one shots since I usually write too much so here's one that I thought was a decent word amount haha  
> It's Halloween today in my country (we don't really celebrate Halloween lol) & I don't know if it is at yours but I'm going to post this today anyway!
> 
> And to the friends reading my LOONA Dance Academy AU, I know I said that I'd update sometime last week (or the week before??) but after rereading what I had, I wanted to rewrite a few things since the POV jumped around too much and it seemed like the plot was going nowhere due to it. 
> 
> Again: questions, thoughts, feelings and comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Hope all y'all get more treats than tricks for Halloween!  
> And also, vote for LOONA!!! Our girls deserve a win, don't you think?


End file.
